1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric connector.
2. Description of Related Art
As a technique of this type, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-108656 discloses a connector suitable for mounting an Integrated Circuit (IC) package such as a land grid array (LGA) on a printed wiring board. As shown in FIGS. 29 and 30, this connector includes an insulator 100 having a flat plate shape; a number of elastic bodies 101 which are fixed and held onto the insulator 100 and have a substantially prism shape or a substantially square-bar shape; and a number of conductors 102 which are formed on the respective elastic bodies 101 and have a thin film shape. The insulator 100 includes a number of slits 103 which are adjacent to each other in parallel. A connection member 104 including a number of conductors 102 formed on the peripheral surface of the respective elastic bodies 101 is inserted into each slit 103 of the insulator 100 and held on the insulator 100.